The Administrative Core will coordinate the scientific and administrative activities of this IPCAVD Program, ensuring that the Projects and Cores function well together. In particular, it will be responsible for managing the program's financial management, program management, and coordinating Projects and Cores through scientific meetings and communications, as well as ensuring full financial and regulatory compliance. A primary activity of the Core will be monitoring IPCAVD progress relative to milestones and measuring this progress against available funding to ensure resources are used efficiently. The Core will coordinate the effort of an External Advisory Committee (EAC) that will review the progress of IPCAVD Projects and Cores, and with input from the DAIDS Program Team, provide guidance for the Program's direction. Core staff are part of a highly experienced and integrated management team, which will enable immediate start-up and rapid progress. This teamwork will accelerate advancement toward the Program's goals, thus maximizing the opportunities to positively impact HIV-1 vaccine research in humans. The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are as follows. Aim 1. Provide overall IPCAVD management, coordination and supervision of the Program. Aim 2. Ensure timely financial accounting and reporting. Aim 3. Ensure compliance with all institutional, state, and federal research and CGMP guidelines. Aim 4. Develop and implement IPCAVD communication, publication, and data sharing plans. Aim 5. Provide statistical support for all data analyses.